Sherlock Holmes (Mockingbound)
'Sherlock William Holmes '(born 6 January 1981) was a half-blood wizard and the younger son of Mr and Mrs Holmes. Biography Early life (1981-1991) Sherlock William Holmes was born on the 6 January 1981 to Mr and Mrs Holmes, a muggle and a pure-blood witch. For the first five years of his life, Sherlock's parents kept his magical heritage a secret, until his older brother Mycroft turned eleven and accidentally used magic for the first time, levitating a pastry. It was then that the brothers were told of their true heritage: how their great-great grandfather had been a capable wizard of his time, and how his wife, although a muggle, had been burned at the stake. That magic was in their blood, and that she simply hadn't told them because she wasn't sure whether they would turn out to be wizards or not, given their muggle heritage from both parents. Mycroft was disappointed to learn their ancestor had been proficient at healing magic, although he was nonetheless excited to receive his letter. Sherlock was incredibly impatient, and spent the next years of his life harbouring jealousy towards his brother, much to the smug delight of Mycroft, who often told him he was too stupid to be a wizard. Sherlock's letter Sherlock's parents chose to homeschool him at eight, after he found himself speeding ahead in his classes, isolated from his fellow students and teachers, whom he often found very dull and irritating. Sherlock was very excited to receive his letter, certain that the witches and wizards of Hogwarts would be like him. His mother took him to Diagon Alley during the summer of 1992 to collect his wand, robes and school book. There, he bought his first wand, made of sycamore wood and a dragon heart string core; 11 ½" and unyielding. It was also there that he met James Moriarty, who was similarly being fitted for his robes in Madam Malkin's. Sherlock immediately disliked him, although the other boy initially showed friendliness. Hogwarts years (1992-1998) First year His brother having graduated last term, and his mother busy with her job, his father took him down to King's Cross Station by car. On the Hogwarts Express, Sherlock met Gryffindor third year John Watson for the first time, and they shared a carriage together. John's friends and three others were in another, and there had been no room for John. The older student tried to make polite conversation with Sherlock, but was stared at, and then ignored. He crossed the Great Lake for the first time with three others - including Sebastian Moran, who shared that his parents wanted him to be in Gryffindor. Upon reaching Hogwarts, Sherlock was told by the Sorting Hat he was suited for Slytherin, but opted not to be as he didn't want to be in the same house as his older brother. He was instead sorted into Ravenclaw, the house that valued intelligence. Moran was sorted into Gryffindor, not to Sherlock's surprise, and the boy from the store, James Moriarty, was sorted into Slytherin, alongside a pretty dark haired girl Adler which Sherlock was intrigued by. During his first year at Hogwarts, Sherlock was initially friendless, as his older brother had developed a bit of a reputation for being a bully, but he eventually befriended the boy from the train, John Watson, and his two best friends third year Molly Hooper and fourth year Greg Lestrade, Hufflepuffs, through an incident. He was welcomed him into their friendship group. It was also during this year that Sherlock often came to odds with James Moriarty. In his first year, Sherlock discovered he very much disliked flying, in contrast to John and Greg who were both members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He enjoyed Potions with Molly, Defence Against the Dark Arts and studied duelling and violin in his spare time. As his friendship with John grew, he became more outspoken, although he was no less meticulous. Category:Males Category:Ravenclaws Category:Half-bloods